ABSTRACT In 2015, a total of 229,888 babies were born to women aged 15?19 years, for a live birth rate of 22.3 per 1,000 women in this age group. Although this rate is a significant improvement from a decade ago, considerable health issues surround adolescent mothers and their infants, many of which can be addressed through behavioral change. The goal of this study is to develop and pilot an intervention to address three significant health risks among adolescent mothers. Drawing on our previous research, our interdisciplinary team developed a Multiple Health Behavior Change (MHBC) intervention focused on breastfeeding, healthy eating/active living, and depression prevention. The purpose of this study is to pilot test the MHBC intervention ? momHealth Teen Pregnancy Program (momHealth) to middle - late adolescent pregnant women. Beginning during the third trimester of pregnancy, the technology enhanced intervention includes iPad delivered multi- media based educational modules on each content area spaced in time prenatally and postpartally to 4 weeks; simultaneous educational text messaging; virtual video home visits with project health care professionals (e.g. lactation consultant nurse and psychologists); and virtual peer support groups. Experimental and usual care control groups will be used to test these hypotheses: 1) momHealth will result in significantly longer duration of breastfeeding in days to 3 months; 2) momHealth will result in higher rates of any and exclusive breastfeeding at hospital discharge, 5 weeks, and 3 months; 3) momHealth will result in significantly lower number of ?red? foods consumed per day at 5 weeks and 3 months postpartum; 4. momHealth will result in significantly more minutes of moderate/vigorous physical activity per week at 5 weeks and 3 months postpartum; and 5) momHealth will result in significantly fewer postpartum depressive symptoms as indicated by the total score on the Edinburgh Postnatal Depression Scale at 5 weeks, and 3 months postpartum. This is the first pilot MHBC trial targeted at middle adolescent pregnant women to improve breastfeeding outcomes, healthy eating/active living, and depression prevention and has the potential to positively enhance the health of adolescent mothers' and their children.